I Blame Sasuke
by eskeflowne
Summary: "And to think I lost my virginity to Sasuke." She laughed and Itachi paused.  "You what?"   Lemon Warning!


I B_la__**m**__e _Sa**s**_u__**k**__e_

_._

_._

"And to think I lost my virginity to Sasuke." She laughed and Itachi paused.

"You what?"

"What?" Sakura answered feigning confusion.

"Don't play dumb." He snapped and Sakura cringed seeing how their romantic evening was suddenly turning very sour.

"It's not a big deal, I thought you knew." She answered defensively as her boyfriend huffed.

"You lost your virginity to my little brother; of course it's a big deal." He snapped again, abruptly getting up from their position under the large oak tree.

"Itachi." She whined as he began walking away from her.

Hot damn.

Sakura gloomily walked through the streets of Konoha cussing herself for saying something so stupid, but seriously, how did he not know? Sure he and Sasuke didn't have an 'ideal' relationship, but guys talked about this sort of thing...right? What did it matter anyways, this was years ago, long before she and Itachi began dating. It's not like she hasn't slept with other men as well.

She kicked a pebble out of her way and headed back to her apartment hoping that by tomorrow this would have all blown over. She knew Itachi liked to huff, and she would give him time to calm down before attempting to make peace...and hot makeup sex. She inwardly noted too.

As the sunlight hit her eyelids she groggily forced one open, it was midday and she grinned, stretching out like a cat before hopping out of bed and into the shower. She was certain that Itachi would be more reasonable this morning, and after putting on a casual white, summer dress, and fixing her hair she left the apartment.

Walking through the Uchiha compound many of the residents smiled widely to her, accepting her as practically part of the family, from being on Sasukes team and Itachi's girlfriend. Yet there were still the few who felt only Uchiha's should belong in their guarded compound, she shrugged off the small minority and was soon at the gates of Itachis house.

Quickly walking up the path she saw Sasuke emerge from the house, and throw her a wave to which she smiled in return.

"Hey." She grinned but her smile faltered seeing the expression on Sasukes face.

"What happened this time, Itachi is pissed." He said clearly having been on the receiving end of Itachis anger, and quite clearly oblivious he was the reason.

"Is he still mad?" she grimaced thinking this would have passed by now as Sasuke nodded his head.

"The prissy bitch is giving _me_ a hard time just cause had an argument with his girlfriend...no offense." He added not wanting to get on the wrong side of Sakura either, honestly, Itachi and Sakura were scary together.

"None taken." She replied distractedly pondering whether to enter the house at all.

"He's not here." Sasuke said watching her eying the house anxiously and a frown formed on her face.

"Where is he?" she demanded suddenly feeling anger surge through her and Sasuke felt intimidated, an irate Sakura was not something to mess with.

"I don't know, he stomped around the house slamming doors then marched out saying nothing." He replied hoping to satisfy Sakuras question enough so as not to receive injury.

"This all your stupid fault anyways." She snapped jumping to the roof and taking off like a bullet. Sasuke exhaled and stood in disbelief, he had nothing to do with their dumbass argument.

.

.

Perhaps he was taking it too personally, she had to lose her virginity to someone, and she and Sasuke were close... but he was his _brother_. As if their rivalry wasn't bad enough, he didn't need this on his mind making things worse. He growled as he attacked his team mate using more force than was necessary, but he was pissed and needed some way to rid it.

"Jese Itachi, take it easy." Said Shisui after a painful blow to the side, the long haired Uchiha stopped and dropped to the ground as Shisui stared at his companion with worry. It was not often that Uchiha Itachi would stop a spar before it was over; the young man was clearly troubled, and there was only one explanation.

"Women troubles." Smirked Shisui plopping down beside Itachi, everyone knew Itachi and Sakura had somewhat of an explosive relationship, but this was different. Itachi was really annoyed, not that Shisui would say that aloud. Uchihas don't share feelings.

"Something like that." Grumbled the usually impassive Uchiha and Shisui couldn't help the smirk growing on his lips. That smirk however, was quickly wiped from his features as the angry pink haired Kunoichi in question sprung out of the trees and landed - forming a small crater - several yards away from them. Itachi looked up and glared as she stalked towards them; Shisui hastily jumped up making some excuse to leave, not wanting to get caught up in what looked to be a violent argument.

"Still huffing?" she smirked standing a few feet from him as he sat motionless.

"Itachi." She said when he made no move to reply to her, he eventually stood up and without warning swung for her. She effortlessly dodged the punch he threw her way and she back flipped, placing distance between them. So this is how he wanted to vent his frustrations.

Not giving her time to steady herself he charged forwards and aimed again as she countered with a punch of her own, to which he dodged. He lifted his leg and it connected with her side, but a lump of wood fell to the ground in her place. He growled at her deception and activated his Sharingan, pinpointing her position immediately he disappeared from her view, reappearing behind her. She didn't have time to react as he sent her soaring from her tree branch; she flew through the air and ungracefully rolled head first through the training field.

"Giving up." He eventually spoke walking up to where Sakura sat crossing her arms. It then became obvious to Sakura what this was all about; pride. He needed to prove himself or something stupid like that.

"You used your Sharingan, that's not fair." She grumbled standing up. "And you've ruined my favourite dress."

Before Sakura had time to dust her dress down, Itachi had her pulled into a passionate and powerful kiss, to which she responded eagerly. Seeing her pouting and looking so radiant in her dress had undone Itachis will, he had to have her. Perhaps they'd just skip the making peace to the makeup sex. He groaned when her hands worked their way through his hair and moulded them to his scalp. His nipping, sucking and tugging on her lips stopped as he lifted her and they disappeared to her apartment.

As soon as the door was kicked down, the third time Itachi had done that, her body was freed from the lightweight dress and his shirt was quickly pulled off his torso. Sakura hungrily ran her hands over his chest and kissed his neck, loving the vibrations as he groaned from her lavish attention.

Her back connected with the wall beside her bedroom and she wrapped her legs around his hips. His hands cupped her ass cheeks forcing her up, when he ground hard against her core. She moaned loudly when she felt his erection massaging her womanhood. Hot, loud and explosive sex was what Itachi and Sakura were most famous for.

He continued rocking his hips against her until it was painful for both of them to resist further, so he cradled her form as they made it to the bedroom and he dropped her on the bed. She glared at his unceremonious handling of her, but relaxed as he dropped his pants and crawled on top of her. He unhooked her bra, freeing her bouncy mounds from their captivity. and hungrily sucked on one of her nipples.

He knew this was Sakuras weak spot; she loved when he paid attention to her breasts, and he wouldn't deny he loved giving her the attention. He stopped his ministrations on her chest and slowly worked his way down her stomach, placing wet kisses as he came close to the band of her panties. He could see she was wet through the thin fabric, she was panting heavily already.

Ever so slowly, Itachi pulled down the lingerie with his fingers and then lowered his lips, almost touching where she wanted it so bad before stopping. Sakura looked up at him when he pulled away from her. He was leaning over her staring into her eyes with a look Sakura had never seen before. He was so close to her, his nose just touching hers, as his breath fanned across her face.

"I love you." He said completely taking Sakura by surprise, they had been seeing each other for two years, and only exclusively for eight months. It had been a long time, and the _'I love you'_ had more than once came into Sakuras head, but she never said anything. She knew Itachi, like Sasuke, was not one to speak their feelings so openly. Sakura couldn't respond and she didn't realise the inner turmoil Itachi was feeling as each second passed where she remained silent.

"Itachi." She finally said breathlessly as she kissed his lips softly and tenderly, "I love you too, I've loved you for so long now." Sakura said between loving kiss, upon loving kiss. Itachi melted into her touch, this kiss was something new for both of them. This was no longer lust, it was love.

He kissed along her jaw line, every action having become slow and sensual as his lips reached her neck where he sucked and nibbled, creating a small bruise as Sakura moaned in pleasure. His hand ran along her inner thigh whilst he kissed her and it slowly made its way to her entrance. He could feel the anticipation build within her as her breath hitched, and it turned him on to no end, knowing he was the one to cause her such pleasure.

He entered a finger to her wetness and dragged the tip of his finger back and forth against the walls of her vagina as Sakura writhed and moaned underneath him. His kisses took him further south and he trailed them across her smooth and shaven womb dipping the tip of his tongue between her folds as the sounds coming from her mouth increased tenfold, he smirked.

"Oh Kami Itachi, I love you so much." She groaned as his tongue flicked over her clit.

"Say it again, Sakura." he asked loving the sound of her voice as she moaned just what she felt for him.

"I love you Itachi." She managed to say before a loud moan burst from her lungs as Itachi quickened his pace and pumped his finger in and out, in time with his tongue.

"Itachi," she panted trying to hold back the noises threatening to spill from her lips. "I'm so close." She writhed as his pace intensified and her back arched as her juices spilled from her core upon her orgasm.

Itachi lapped it up and dragged his tongue from her folds to her belly button, before gently kissing the hollow at her collarbone, taking his time as he allowed her to come down from her high. She smiled and pulled him in for a long and intense kiss.

"You're amazing, you do know that." She grinned as he nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"So I've been told." He smirked allowing Sakura to swap their positions until she was straddling him. He loved having her on top, watching her breasts bounce while she rode him sent shivers down his spine.

Sakura leisurely rolled her core over his throbbing cock, letting it slide between her still slick folds, causing the Uchiha to groan and rock his hips forward. She knew he must be aching for release, so slowly she rose and sank down on his erect member forcing Itachi to shut his eyes with bliss. This was love making, and she rose up and down clenching her walls as she did so, creating even more pleasure for the man beneath her.

He was close, she could tell as the beads of sweat formed on his brow while his breathing turned harsh, his hands grasped tightly at her thighs. He pulled her down hard on his erection begging for release to come soon. Sakura paused her motions, and Itachi looked as if he was going to kill her if she stopped what she was doing, but she chuckled and turned her back on him slowly lowering herself on him in reverse position.

This left her tighter than before, and Itachi growled her name as she pounded up and down on him until he finally released, his seed filling her as she gasped loving the sensation. She removed herself from his flaccid member and fell on the bed beside him. Both panting and grinning widely.

"That beats sex with Kakashi for sure." She smirked deviously.

"You what?"

.

.

_I love this pairing hence me writing so much about them recently. I hope you enjoyed that, I've turned into quite the lemon monster :/ haha_

_Leave a review please ^_^ _

_love flowne Xxx_


End file.
